vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons used by Characters
This is a list made of characters who specialize or use a specific weapon when in combat, and if they have a signature weapon that belongs to them. Aki Ishikawa Weapon of choice: Katana Signature weapon: Crimson Snow (former) Alexander Vries Weapon of choice: Bow Signature weapon: (former) Black Caliber Bow, The Devourer Amanda Kid Weapon of choice: Steel Knuckles Signature weapon: The Face Fractures Ana Weapon of choice: Scythe Signature weapon: Dusk Anon Gerse Weapon of choice: Dual butcher knives Anthony Tarpis Weapon of choice: Dual chain scythe sickles Signature weapon: Fury & Vengeance (former) Archerios Cloudsmith Weapon of choice: Sword Signature weapon: King's Bane (former) Arkore Weapon of choice: Giant mace Signature weapon: The Night Hammer Asha Madrani Weapon of choice: Double edged spears Signature weapon: Sorrow Wind Beatrice Angela Weapon of choice: Dual battle axes Dahlia Cortez Weapon of choice: Cutlass Signature weapon: Widow Maker Damon Hollows Weapon of choice: Dual tomahawks, butcher cleaver Daniel Jones Weapon of choice: Bladed shotgun Signature weapon: The Monsoon Dezmondus Alarai Weapon of choice: Rapier Signature weapon: The Alarai Sword Elijah Kross Weapon of choice: Dual revolvers Ganath Deitus Weapon of choice: Sword Signature weapon: The Divinity Blade Grimm Duskfall Weapon of choice: Double edged scythe Signature weapon: The Crimson Reaper Hector Cortez Weapon of choice: Giant scimitar Signature weapon: The Butcher James Price Weapon of choice: Great axe Signature weapon: King's Law Jeremy DeGrandi Weapon of choice: Dual custom pisols Signature weapon: Kelly & Obelisk (former) Jessica DeGrandi Weapon of choice: Sniper rifle, dual custom pistols (rarely) Signature weapon: The Black Shot (former), Kelly & Obelisk (rarely) Kahn Madrani Weapon of choice: Dual great knives Katarina Saldar Weapon of choice: Spiked whip Signature weapon: The Rose Whip Kong Weapon of choice: Jungle bo staff Leviathus Weapon of choice: Odachi Lyle Odrahn Weapon of choice: Great sword Marcus Vries Weapon of choice: Crossbow Mary Rose Weapon of choice: Razors Melissa Knightfall Weapon of choice: Dual swords Signature weapon: Moon & Star Misty Snow Weapon of choice: Dual cutlasses Moira McKinley Weapon of choice: Dual great axes Moro Dahs Weapon of choice: Halberd Signature weapon: Overrun Mumbles Weapon of choice: Rifle Mynna Avell Weapon of choice: Dagger Signature weapon: Wolf Fang Nathan Jints Weapon of choice: Mallet, dual chain scythe sickles Signature weapon: The Squeaker, Fury & Vengeance Nikolai Weapon of choice: Giant iron mace Pierce Verro Weapon of choice: Zapper Signature weapon: The Zeus Zapper Raith Duskfall Weapon of choice: Sword Signature weapon: Dust Ramo'ni Gu'ran Weapon of choice: Gauntlets Rebecca Fields Weapon of choice: Dual sickle swords Signature weapon: Lament & Anguish Rick Tarpis Weapon of choice: War claws Ronin Blaze Weapon of choice: Staff Signature weapon: Shepherd of Fire Sareesa Weapon of choice: Dual kunai fans Sean Carson Weapon of choice: Odachi Syllve Weapon of choice: Staff Tai Ishikawa Weapon of choice: Katana Signature weapon: Eien Surrasshu, Crimson Snow (rarely) Tara Anders Weapon of choice: Dual swords Thanatos Weapon of choice: Katana Tyrannius Re Weapon of choice: Double edged spear Signature weapon: Ruin Zaya Solari Weapon of choice: Poison dagger (rarely) Zhurong Razhari Weapon of choice: Double edged scythe Signature weapon: Dragonfire Ziara Nightfang Weapon of choice: Bow Signature weapon: Nightsong Category:Weapon